


Exchanging flavors

by J_senpai



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Feminization, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, basically a whole lotta filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_senpai/pseuds/J_senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Could you help a bit so I can leave you alone?" Shuu's eyes drifted over to the slightly flustered guy. He really was pretty enough to be a girl. Three-shot plus a long-ass epilogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exchanging favors (and bodily fluids)

**Author's Note:**

> I tried really hard to make the title a blowjob pun (if you come up with something let me know!) but I couldn’t come up with anything witty. Sigh.  
> I know no one watches/plays Diabolik Lovers for yaoi, but maybe someone feels like reading this. I don’t know, personally I just can’t write about Sakamaki boys with a girl without it feeling sexist so… Anyway if you have read some other fics from this user, this is completely written by Janice and Jazzy washes her hands out of this.

Shuu was making his way to the unused wing of the school. The people were even more obnoxiously loud than usual today, he needed a fucking rest. Moonlight Sonata was playing on his mp3. His current tracklist was getting boring, but loading new tracks was tiring too. He sighed.

Noises that weren’t delicate piano chords suddenly invaded Shuu’s consciousness, and the further he walked on the abandoned corridors the louder they got. Irritated he jerked one of the earpieces off. There were grunts and cries, accompanied by sneering voices.

Honestly, I really don’t feel like dealing with this. Why couldn’t the bullies take care of their business behind the school yard like usual? Shuu clicked the music player off.

As he turned around the corner he was greeted with a sight of three guys cornering one. It would have seemed like the typical beat-up-and-take-the-lunch-money -type situation, except the cornered guy didn’t have his shirt on. It had been used to tie his hands behind his back.

Two of the bullies were holding him in place as the third one ran his hand’s over the tied one’s chest. The white-haired boy tried to kick him back, but he was so scrawny, even one guy would have overpowered him easily.

“What’s wrong Katoaka, you like this kind of thing, right?”

“I don’t, get off of me.”

“Maybe so many guys have slept with him ‘cos they thought he’s a girl. I mean look at him!” The boy holding the left arm had a point. Katoaka had taken some biology classes with Shuu, so he recognized him vaguely. The guy with a petite bone structure and waist-long, greyish white hair and big eyes divided girl’s opinions on whether he was hot or not. Shuu personally had never bothered to think about the matter.

“My cousin says he’s known as the guy who always gives ass at parties!”

“Tell your cousin that he’s not getting any no matter how interested he might be.”

The comeback earned him a punch to the gut.

“Shut the fuck up, faggot!”

Shuu sighed and rubbed his temples. He just wanted to sleep, was it too much to ask? Well, he would not drag his ass all the way up to the roof now that he was here. Shuu stepped closer.

“Get lost.”

The bullies turned around looking pissed, but closed their mouths as they saw who they were talking to. Even if Shuu hadn’t came from a powerful and well-known family, humans were naturally able to sense that something was off with vampires. So as the second-years received the command from their usually indifferent senior, they obeyed reluctantly. The guy who’s full name Shuu didn’t bother to remember was tossed against the wall and the trio walked away, trying to keep their dignity.

Katoaka had received so many blows he sagged against the wall. He tried to free his arms, but they were tied too firmly.

“Um… thanks.”

“Whatever.”

Shuu walked over to sit on a bench. He was feeling a tad hungry. The other boy was still squirming uncomfortably.

“Could you help a bit so I can leave you alone?” Shuu’s eyes drifted over to the slightly flustered boy. He really was pretty enough to be a girl.

“C’mere.”

As Katoaka was close enough Shuu reached over and grabbed his shoulder. The boy ended up on his knees in front of him.

“What the-”

“Did you seriously think I would help you out for free? You owe me.” Shuu grabbed a handful of his minor’s hair and yanked his head back.

“I’ll just have a little snack,” he said, bending down.

“No,” Katoaka breathed in a hasty voice. “Please don’t bite me, anything but that.”

So he knew about vampires enough to know what to expect. Shuu was mildly surprised. He lifted his eyebrow.

“That would be a simple way to repay me. Or do you have something else in mind?”

“...Please untie me.”

Shuu smirked as the other cast his eyes down. He reached to yank the knot of his shirt open. Katoaka pushed the sleeves up his arms and spread Shuu’s legs further.

Shuu leaned back on his bench, smile still creeping on his face as the younger boy undid the buckle of his belt. At least he didn’t get annoyingly embarrassed, hesitate or misunderstand what Suu had meant. He kinda liked it.

“Doing this so casually to another man… I thought those guys just wanted to have an excuse to get it on with a guy but maybe there was some truth to what they said.”

The boy shrugged as he unzipped Shuu’s pants.

“I supposed I’m not inexperienced.”

“How lewd.”

“Hmm?” The white-haired boy rubbed Shuu through the fabric of his boxers. “That’s funny. I never took you for a hypocrite, Sakamaki-senpai.”

Shuu, who had been focusing on the rousing tingling sensations between his legs (it had been a while, okay) opened his half-lidded eyes to look at Katoaka, surprised.

“Hypocrite?”

The slim fingers slid over the tip with skilled movements.

“Well yeah. I can tell that you don’t want some inexperienced nervous wreck messing around between your legs,” the massaging movements suddenly got a bit more intense, “but you still feel the need to judge my sexlife. Hypocrite.”

A surprised, but somehow delighted snort escaped Shuu’s mouth.

“Acting like you have the moral high ground while giving you senior a handjob, you’ve got somenerve.”

Pale grey eyes met Shuu’s blue ones, unblinking.

“Maybe it’s actually that you’re into this kind of a thing? You’re one of those guys who like to have someone kneeling in front of them and calling them a whore.”

The corners of Shuu’s mouth curled up slightly.

“How perspective of you, Katoaka. Use your mouth for something worthwhile, will you.”

Katoaka sighed and tugged Shuu’s boxers out of the way. The older man was already half erect. His minor gave his tip a tentative lick.

“Haruki.”

“Hmm?”

“My name is Haruki. Call me that if you want, I don’t really mind at this point.”

Shuu grabbed a fistful of his long hair and pulled his head back again. He gave out an unamused laugh.

“Don’t expect me to be moaning out your name or anything, Haruki.”

“Heh.”

With that Haruki put his mouth around Shuu’s dick and sucked. He grunted and leaned his back against the wall. The guy knew what he was doing, Shuu gave him that.

Haruki kept his mischievously gleaming eyes on his senior’s face as he proceeded to bob his head, occasionally sucking and licking Shuu’s length. He let out deliberately loud moans as he did, as if giving a blowjob was the most pleasurable goddamn thing he had ever done.

Seriously, he even deepthroats without a problem, Shuu thought and tried not to breathe so heavily.

Truth be told it was getting pretty hot and his hips were trying to nudge towards Haruki’s hot and wet mouth all by themselves.

Haruki was pretty even then, his cheeks red and eyes filled with tears. A trail of saliva was dripping down his chin and yet somehow the bastard managed to look alluring.

“Fuck it,” Shuu grunted. He grabbed his minor’s head and jerked it towards him. Haruki gripped his hips and let out a surprised, muffled cry.

“What are you whining about?” Shuu said between his huffs as he fucked Haruki’s mouth. “You should be happy I… let you go this easily… Honestly, ho-nest…”

Whatever he had been about to say was never finished, but Shuu sure was. His breath escaped in a hiss from between his teeth as he came. After that he let go of Haruki’s head and sagged back. That had been his largest physical fit in ages. He would have to skip the next lesson for rest. And the one after that.

Haruki swallowed down with a cringe and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, got up and buttoned his shirt.

“I’d love to stay and cuddle, but I have a lesson to catch,” he said with a breathless voice while patting his hair in order. Shuu followed absently as the younger teen collected the remaining of his school uniform (jacket and tie) and his school back from the corner of the room.

“Are you hard?”

Haruki froze.

“Heh, getting off from this kind of a thing. You sure are a pervert.”

“Tsk. Takes one to know one,” the white-haired boy hissed and attempted to march away. Shuu grabbed his wrist as he passed by.

“Don’t think I wont taste you next time.”

Haruki didn’t answer, just jerked his hand free and left. Shuu had to ponder his words for a while. Next time?

He had never considered himself the type of person who cares for pets, but this particular one had caught his interest. If the opportunity would present itself (and it would), Shuu actually might treat himself to some blood.


	2. No homo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuu's newly found companion attracts unwanted attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! This one took quite some time since I've been focusing on our new Snk-fic Frilly Daydreams (shameless self-promoting for the win).
> 
> I think this would be an appropriate time to remind my readers that this fic hasn't been written too seriously and shouldn't be taken as such. This chapter is from Haruki's point of view and he's a sarcastic little shit. My apologies.
> 
> Also I went with Laito and not Raito because of reasons.
> 
> Warning: Smutty gay-activities, lots of blood and shitty humor. Also there's bad language. (If curse words bother you but yaoi smut doesn't you should probably sort your priorities, tho.)

"Ngh… hah," Haruki realized to his terror the noises were coming from his mouth. How the hell does one end up from being gangraped into being some rich kid's personal bloodbank/manwhore?

After the cute little incident with Shuu, Haruki had gotten to live his life, minding his own business, for about a week or so before he ran into Shuu again. He had been strategically retreating (totally different from running) from his bullies. Shuu had ordered his tormentors away under the condition that he would get some of Haruki's blood. And so they had fallen into this strange pattern of Shuu repelling the people after Haruki's ass with his unpleasant aura and Haruki satisfying his thirst whenever the other happened to feel like it.

Haruki hated it, really. He wasn't the leech-type (well, maybe calling Shuu a leech would be a little bit more accurate) and truth be told he _could_ just ditch the vampire dude. Shuu was so lazy, if Haruki just stayed a few meters away from him the bastard wouldn't bother to walk over.

_But for some reason..._

"Sh-Shuu-san… please…"

At the moment Shuu had Haruki pinned against the wall in an empty classroom, narrow shoulder exposed for him to suck on. The white-haired boy was gripping the taller one's shoulders. Getting bitten hurt like a bitch, but somehow it was also so _intense._ Nothing really compared to it. Not even sex.

That was the reason he had refused to be bitten in the first place: Haruki had guessed it all along. Of course he would, in some bizarre way, manage to enjoy something as weird as having his blood sucked.

The noises that were somewhere between pained and turned on kept escaping his mouth.

"You're being too loud."

"And whose fault is tha-" Shuu showed two fingers into Haruki's mouth.

"Mh…"

Haruki focused his eyes on the yellow ceiling and licked Shuu's fingers seductively just for the hell of it. Pretending that there weren't any sexual nuances in the act of a vampire feeding was pointless and even Haruki was getting disturbingly hot.

"Why why, so it is true after all," someone said with a stretching, amused tone. Haruki's eyes snapped from the roof into the intruder. There were two guys in the previously empty room. How had they gotten in?

_Probably a vampire thing._

"I had to see it myself to believe it," said a guy with a fedora. Haruki recognized him vaguely: one of the Sakamaki brothers. Haruki wondered if the guy was actually coming onto him or if he was just born with bedroom eyes.

"It has been a long time since Shuu-san bothered with a human," continued a slightly shorter boy. He had a childlike appearance and he looked like he could use a good night sleep. If he hadn't taken some classes with Haruki before he wouldn't have believed the kid was old enough for High School.

Shuu hadn't stopped his dining and didn't budge even though Haruki tried to shove him away, feeling kind of awkward.

"Laito, Kanato. I'm eating. Piss off," he mumbled.

The other two were creeping closer.

"He does smell nice... kind of deep and rich," Laito said, eyeing Haruki up.

"Thanks. I do my best," Haruki answered dryly, removing Shuu's fingers from his mouth with a wet pop. Laito kept blabbering as if there was nothing uncomfortable about the situation:

"I had no idea you swing that way, Hime-chan. Then again I guess it's pretty obvious; I don't think there's any lesbians in this school so girls don't really like you, huh?"

The white-haired boy sighed. Here came the girl-jokes. Joy.

"Teddy wants a taste too," Kanato said softly, rising his creepy-as-hell teddy bear up a bit.

Shuu finally stopped sucking, wiping his mouth. Haruki quickly pulled his shirt back up to cover the tender wound.

"I'm not feeling it anymore now that you two showed up," Shuu said. He showed his hands to his pockets and sauntered towards the door.

"Nee, Shuu, you're not bothered if we have a taste, are you?"

"Suit yourselves."

Goddamn it. Haruki attempted to slither out of the classroom, but was blocked by pleasantly smiling Laito. Suddenly he could feel Kanato's breath against the back of his neck.

"Please don't leave, I really want to have a taste," Kanato said.

"There has to be something special about Hime-chan if Shuu actually bothered to make you his personal boy toy," Laito continued, tracing his finger up Haruki's chest.

"Please don't call me 'Hime-chan'. Or a boy toy. Me and Shuu have an arrangement but I have no obligation to you whatsoever," Haruki tried to explain as Kanato's tongue slid lightly from his neck to his ear. His attempts at pushing Laito away were fruitless, partly because he was baffled about how pushy the two vampires were. They were the complete opposite of Shuu.

Laito bent Haruki's head back and graced his neck with his lips. "An _arrangement_ , huh? Well, whatever Shuu has been giving you, it's nowhere near to what we have to offer."

"I beg to dif-"

Haruki's protests were cut short as he was showed to sit onto a table.

"Not to the neck, not to the neck," Haruki said hastily, all his dignity flying out of the window. Walking around with visible bite marks in this school could be compared to dropping the soap in a prison shower. Haruki already had enough vampires suggesting things as it was.

Laito's delighted laughter rang in his ears. "You would prefer something more intimate? How lewd, Hime-chan!"

"That's not what I meant."

Haruki had the raising suspicion vampires have a selective hearing. His shirt was buttoned open and Kanato, still behind him, tugged his jacket and shirt low enough to expose his upper back. Haruki shivered as he felt the vampire's lips between his shoulder blades. Laito crouched down in front of him and licked Haruki's lower stomach.

"Hmmm, how about… here?" Laito's tongue ran over Haruki's hipbone. "Stay still," the redhead sighed as Haruki attempted to wriggle away. His face felt hot. Kanato wrapped his arms around his chest from behind and Laito's hands were wrapped firmly over Haruki's hips.

The feeling of being pierced by two pairs of fangs at the same time paralyzed Haruki better than any restrainment could have. He took a ragged breath as blood gushed out. The piercing pain quickly dulled into an ache that was overshadowed by the feeling of lips and tongues grazing over skin. Especially Laito, who was slowly licking the blood off Haruki's lower pelvis, was making him twitchy. Like, seriously, the guy had even tugged his pants down a bit. Haruki's head was too much of a mess for trying get out of the situation at this point.

Kanato's drinking style was far from sensual. He was like a child who had gotten into the binging-mode, slurping as much blood as he could without any kind of moderation.

"Wow… this really is great quality," Laito muttered, inhaling deeply.

"Yes," Kanato detached his mouth from Haruki with a moist plop, "but it could be a bit sweeter."

"You have such an immature taste, Kanato."

Kanato chuckled. "And Haruki-kun has been so nice, I should give him a reward."

His fingers wrapped over Haruki's neck and his head was bent back. Kanato's kiss tasted like blood and sugar and Haruki felt a bit nauseous. Kanato licked his lower lip and ran his fingers through his hair that had escaped it's ponytail and was now tousled every which where.

Laito dragged his fingernails over the white-haired boy's stomach while humming cheerily. "He's so pretty, like doll."

"Yes, but below this doll-skin is so much blood, ready to spill out…" Kanato poked at the bite wounds on Haruki's back.

"What is it Hime-chan? It feels good, right?" Haruki's half-lidded eyes shot open as Laito suddenly grabbed his crotch.

"Ah! Stop it! Laito, please…"

The moment he saw the expression on Laito's face Haruki knew that begging had been the wrong move.

"Kanato, could you give me and Hime-chan some privacy?"

"Eh? If you make a mess at school Reji isn't going to be happy."

"Whatever, I'm not gonna kill him or anything."

Kanato pressed his lips on Haruki's cheek. "Well, thanks for the treat."

Then he was gone. Haruki was alone in the room with the guy with the bedroom eyes, half of his clothes nearly off. As soon as the information registered Haruki scrambled on his feet and backed off.

Laito fixed his eyes on the retreating teen. The door was behind him. Haruki's back hit the wall.

"I don't mean to scare you, Hime-chan," he said, taking his time approaching Haruki.

_Liar._ It was clear from his expression that the vampire was having a ball.

"I don't understand why you're acting up like this, you clearly weren't pushing Shuu away. You enjoy being fed on."

"But it's different," Haruki said coldly, measuring his chances of getting past Laito, who was alarmingly close. "Shuu doesn't give a damn about hurting me as long as he gets what he wants. Sure, he's fucked up but at least he's not a sadistic little psycho like you." It was bold to say such a thing to Laito's face, but maybe his words would work as a distraction.

Haruki's attempt at dashing past Laito was blocked and he ended up being pinned face against the wall, the vampire pressed tightly against his back.

"Well you sure are an interesting one. I think I can see why Shuu bothered with you, Hime-chan."

Haruki's wrists were pressed tightly against the wall and he could feel Laito's quickened breath against his neck. Haruki had been fed off first by Shuu and then by both Laito and Kanato. He was running out of strenght.

"I usually don't do this kind of a thing with guys… I don't think I'll be going all the way with you. Maybe some other time if you're really nice."

A sudden laugh bursted out of Haruki's mouth.

"You're giving me the No homo-speech now, Laito? _Really?_ "

Haruki was past caring. It was time to change the tactic of survival.

Swallowing his remaining ounces of dignity Haruki wriggled his hips against Laito's, who was clearly taken by surprise, if the small gasp was any indication.

"Well are you gonna get on with it or would you like a manual?"

As a response Laito pressed his body even tighter against Haruki's and bit down to his neck. He cried out and Laito's grip on his wrists tightened.

What followed was a hot, unclear mess of gasping and grinding. Laito kept assaulting Haruki's neck (blood ended up on his chest and into his hair) and the redhead opened his belt and unzipped his pants in order to get more friction.

"Lai-to… ah," Haruki tried to say something, but only incoherent words and noises left his mouth as the remaining blood in his body kept kept rushing south.

Eventually Laito gasped and stilled for a moment. Before Haruki could comprehend anything he was flipped around to face Laito. He was given another blood-tasting kiss, but this one was deeper and rougher than Kanato's. Laito pushed his hand into Haruki's pants and started pumping him.

Haruki wrapped his hands around the other, entangling his fingers into his hair and pulling. It was something like a revenge, even though it only seemed to urge Laito on.

As Haruki came, moaning out (dear God he was certain the whole school knew what they were doing), Laito stepped back, allowing him to sag down against the wall.

"Look what you did, my hand got all soggy." Laito shoved his hand at Haruki's face. "Clean it for me, Hime-chan."

As Haruki licked his own cum off another guy's hand, he looked up silently. Laito was acting all superior and indifferent, but his hair was a mess and it stuck to his sweaty, red face and his clothes could clearly use a proper ironing, not to mention the bloodstains. The fedora was nowhere to be seen.

Laito Sakamaki had went way overboard just now. Haruki could consider that a merit, if nothing else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, some threesome-ish stuff. Kanato was thrown out because, honestly, I can't imagine him having sex. At all. First I was gonna go with Ayato and Laito, but the thing is that, at least in the anime, Kanato and Laito seem to team up the most. They appear often together, don't really argue and have no problem sharing Yui, when Ayato gets all competitive and aggressive.
> 
> Also I wanted Laito to give Haruki a degrading nickname too, but not the same one as Yui's; hence "Hime-chan" (hime means princess, so he's making fun of Haruki's girly appearance).
> 
> I think I'll wrap this thing up with a smutty chapter starring Yuuma.
> 
> Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think!
> 
> ~Janice


	3. The Grand Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuma takes interest in Haruki, with severe consequeses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! This one took so long because writing smut is haaard. I just realized this whole chapter is just one huge "Senpai notice me!" on Yuma's part. Classy. To clarify things, at this point Yuma has asked Shuu about their childhood, but Shuu refuses to tell him - Yuma goes after Haruki's ass. Logically. I have only listened to the drama CD's and read summaries about the game without actually playing it, so my apologies if I butchered Yuma's character. I got the impression that even though he's laid back he sometimes goes on rampages, so maybe this wasn't terribly ooc.  
> As a word of warning Yuuma isn't playing nice with Haruki, at all. Actually compared to him the other vampires have been pretty merciful. That might not be everyone's cup of tea (but then again considering the source material it probably is).

"Have a good day!" The smile felt stiff on Haruki's face as he waved goodbye to one of their regular customers. It's not easy keeping up a cheery smile for several hours.

Next in line was another regular, an old and tiny woman with a wrinkled happy face.

"Good evening, Haruki," she greeted with a pleasant tone.

"Good evening, Mrs Asano," he replied, flashing his service-smile. "What can I get you today?"

Suddenly Haruki's cheek was grasped and squeezed tightly. He smothered the instinct to shove the hand away as his cheek was pinched from behind the counter. _Just bare it… Throw her a bone._

"I'm sorry, you just have such an adorable little face, I can't help it!" Her wrinkled face was gazing up at Haruki.

"Um… Thanks…"

_It's funny how people consider thinks they find appealing public property_ , Haruki thought. Touching his face without his consent was suddenly okay when they told they liked it.

Well, in that way vampires didn't really seem to differ from humans. Haruki shuddered. He could almost feel how his new scarf wrapped a bit tighter around his neck.

Suddenly someone wrapped their arm around his shoulders and pulled him out of the reach of the little woman's claws.

"That's the reason I hired him, I swear some people come here just to see the cute clerk! It's great for business." It was Haruki's manager. The soft, red-headed woman had once again come to his rescue. Haruki put on a playfully sour expression.

"That's mean, you only like me because of my looks!"

Actually Haruki was grateful he had this nice a job, and the salary was a bit better than average too. Going to a fancy night school wasn't cheap and he wanted to pay as much of his tuition fees as possible. His mother had worked hard to get him there, after all. Lately Haruki hadn't however felt so lucky about his school because of some… complications. He had even thought that changing schools would be better for his future and well-being in the long run. Guilt always twisted his insides after these thoughts.

Once Mrs Asano had left the café, Haruki realized he was being stared at. A guy who had entered the café about half an hour ago was sitting in a corner table, looking at Haruki. He had sort of a confident and careless aura, due to his loose, sloppily put on clothing and dark blond hair pulled up into a messy ponytail with a bang and some strands hanging from here and there. Haruki admitted to himself that the guy would have been pretty hot, if not for the asshole-vibes he gave off. It was evident just from the way that the blond sat that he considered himself better than anyone else in the room. Haruki had to deal with that kind of an attitude _way_ too much as it was.

As the guy leaned onto the back of his chair with his elbows, still not taking his dull gaze off Haruki, the clerk noticed him put something small and white into his mouth and chewing slowly.

He was gnawing at a sugar cube.

* * *

Haruki's manager left a little bit early, trusting Haruki to close up the place as usual. After the customers had been ushered out, the white-haired boy finished putting the dishes into the dishwasher and cleaning up. As he was rinsing orange juice stains off the surface of a table (the families with children always managed to make a mess), he suddenly got the strongest I-am-being-watched -vibes in his life.

Without even bothering to question the feeling in the core of his spine Haruki straightened himself slowly. Was it one of the Sakamakis? Most likely one of the triplets, since Shuu was too lazy, Reji too proud and the youngest one hadn't approached Haruki at all for now. Haruki had never even imagined that one of the vampires would confront him outside the school, though.

"The café has been closed," he said out loud, all these speculations raging through his head.

"Sensitive, huh?"

Haruki spinned around and stared warily at the blond guy from earlier. He was leaning to the counter like he hadn't just materialized there out of thin air. Thinking back to it Haruki had never really seen him leave the café.

The teen tried to re-evaluate the ominousness of the situation while grabbing casually a broom from his side. "Who are you?"

The guy detached himself from the counter and leisurely approached him. "Mukami Yuma. A person like you should recognize me, though."

_Oh that's right_ , Haruki thought as it hit him. This guy had transferred to his school about a month ago. Haruki just hadn't been able to place him in this context. The elite that went to his school didn't hang out in places like this.

The real question was that whether the guy was a vampire. It had been fairly easy to deduct what the Sakamakis were, considering the way they behaved and how people treated them, added on to the rumors circling around the family. Haruki had just done the math. He had also assumed that there were other vampires in the student body, nothing had just stood out to him. However, the way Yuma had appeared out of nowhere indicated that he very likely was a vampire.

Fan-fucking-tastic. More vampires. Exactly what Haruki needed in his boring life.

"Why are you here?" Haruki asked in order to play time while taking calm side steps away from the approaching person.

"You thought no one would notice how Shuu Sakamaki orders you around?" the blonde said, quirking an eyebrow. There were now only a few meters between them. Heat rushed onto Haruki's face. He had tried to be subtle about following Shuu whenever the older male indicated he wanted to exchange flavors (among other things) in private. Was it really that obvious?

"It's quite interesting, that one of the Sakamaki's would pay attention to something like you." Yuma came to a halt and stood in front of Haruki. He had his hands in his pockets and his posture was relaxed, but it was still evident from the way the slightly taller male towered over Haruki that he wasn't allowed to move away. At this point Haruki was somewhat certain that the Mukami's represented the vampire-race too.

"So… what's it to you?" he asked, refusing to detach his gaze from the other's cold eyes.

"To me?" Yuma hummed for a while, seeming unsure about what to say. "Me and Shuu, we share a little… history," his eyes glazed over for awhile. Haruki's brains processed the information. So this wasn't about him at all. _Interesting._

"And what does this have to do with me?"

Yuma smirked, flashing his fangs. He played with a strand of Haruki's hair.

"He won't listen to me. I think I need to attract his attention."

Haruki tried to stand his ground despite of the threatening situation. He had learned by now that running and struggling only served to urge these people on.

"You're wasting your time. Shuu doesn't care about what happens to me," he said dryly.

"You clearly don't understand how my people think. I'm not expecting him to come after me for revenge or anything. But he wouldn't keep you around for no reason, so he'll definitely notice me for tampering with his stuff."

Like a preschooler who breaks his crush's toy, huh?

Haruki swallowed down. Avoiding the obvious question wouldn't save him.

"So, what will you do?"

Yuma followed the line of Haruki's jaw with his thumb.

"Hee, you sound like you're actually anticipating what I'll do."

_Here we go again_. If there was something that vampires knew how to do, it was victim blaming. They twisted everything until it sounded like their prey had coaxed them in on purpose. It was impressive manipulation, really.

It was also a game that two could play.

The white haired boy dropped his broom and wrapped the cardigan he was wearing tighter around himself.

"Only Shuu is allowed to touch me like that."

Yuma flashed his fangs with a crooked smile.

"That's more like it!"

It happened so quickly Haruki barely had time to realize it. His mouth was pried open and a sickly sweet cube was showed inside.

"I wasted one of these things on you. You're welcome," Yuma said as his knees hit the floor.

* * *

Haruki felt nostalgic. He always had a weak immune system so he would often fall ill as a kid. It wasn't unusual for him to lie feverishly in his bed, trying to sleep off the uncomfortable feeling of clothes clinging to skin with cold sweat.

Well, this wasn't exactly like that to be honest. Haruki's limbs had never felt too heavy to be lifted. The heat gnawing him inside out was also different. Haruki would have shook if he had had the strenght to do so. He focused on getting his eyes open instead.

His eyelids complied long enough for him to catch a silhouette towering over him before closing again. How distressing.

"Fi-nal-ly!" the person said, stretching the word. Yuma Mukami. The puzzle pieces were starting to come together. "Can't believe that took you out for hours! You're weak."

Well it's not like Haruki could argue. He'd had this cunning plan of luring Yuma into having a brief sexual encounter with him (basically what he had done with Raito) and be done with it. Needles to say, it had backfired horribly.

A light touch made it's way across Haruki's bare chest. The boy's head was now clear enough for him to tell that his shirt had been buttoned open and he was laying on a cold, hard surface.

_Click._ A flash of light. Haruki moved his face away from the light, dread twisting in his stomach. He tried to scramble away weakly but stopped when Yuma's fist met the side of his mouth. The blond guy cupped Haruki's jaw and turned his face towards him.

"No need to get shy. If the rumors are true you haven't been up to now, anyway." A thumb pried Haruki's mouth open. "Yo, open your eyes."

He did and the camera flashed again.

"I like that expression. Keep it up."

Talking required a lot of effort. Not only did his tongue feel heavy and clumsy, there was a thumb in Haruki's mouth and probably a trail of drool dripping down his chin. Sexy.

"Wh-whre…" he managed to say with a hoarse voice. It seemed like they were in some ascetic room with stone walls and only a few lamps to light it.

"That's irrelevant." Yuma had been holding Haruki's head up and as soon as he let go the other boy slumped down like a ragdoll.

"The hell… did you give me?"

"Calm your tits, you'll be able to move in a minute. It would be pretty dull if you just laid there like a corpse, I'm not into that."

"Fantastic."

Haruki managed to support himself to his elbows. Yuma sat on his hips, straddling him. A firm grip on Haruki's hair kept his head bent back so Yuma could lick his neck slowly. Haruki held his breath.

"Are you scared?" the vampire asked with a low voice. His breath tickled Haruki's neck but he didn't feel like laughing.

"I'm not stupid."

"Looks like they have taught you well. Don't worry, I'll make it good for you."

Yuma's bites were like desperate, intense kisses. He made pleasured, guttural noises while slurping away at Haruki's neck. The other boy let his head fall back. Suddenly Yuma bit down much harder than necessary and tugged at the skin.

"A-ah!"

The vampire wiped his mouth and looked at the tears streaming down Haruki's cheeks, a pleased smile plastered on his face. Droplets of blood glided down Haruki's heaving chest. Yuma took another picture before he could turn his face away.

"Can you not-"

"Shuu needs to get the full experience."

"The full..?"

"I'm sending these to him once we're done here. That should make it clear that I'm not messing around."

Haruki tried to think of a choice he could look back to with regret, but getting involved with the vampire population of his school had been inevitable from the start. He had been on a collision course for a long time without knowing it. Yuma felt him up, running his hands all over Haruki's chest and pressing at his ribs that were clearly visible. The white haired boy had no muscles to speak of so he was mostly just skin and bone. Most of the guys he had fucked liked it, it helped them re-establish their own masculinity.

While Haruki was pondering about the ways his relationships complied to the heteronormative models of society, Yuma tugged his belt open. He hadn't realized before how tight it had gotten in his pants before now. _What on Earth was in that sugarcube?_

He stayed still even when his pants were pulled off. Trying to fight while his limbs were out of business would only serve to amuse Yuma. At this point not getting killed was Haruki's first interest.

Yuma stood up and pointed the camera towards Haruki, who was half laying on the floor, only wearing his blouse that was falling off his narrow shoulders. Yuma was still fully clothed obviously.

"Spread you legs."

He did as he was told, he didn't even turn away from the camera. What was humiliation compared to being beaten up, to being killed? Haruki refused to feel submitted. It didn't matter. He played the game with the cards he had been given. Yuma knelt down in front of him and showed his fingers into Haruki's mouth.

"How obedient," he muttered while showing them further down the other's throat. Haruki tried not to gag as more tears escaped from the corners of his eyes. He also tried not to slam his legs shut when Yuma pulled the fingers out of his mouth and pushed two of them slowly inside of him. Yuma's other hand was however wrapped around Haruki's neck, pinning him to the floor, so it's not like he could object.

The fingers moved inside him in a slow, even rhythm. Haruki's face felt hot and his breathing was getting heavier.

"Heh, maybe I should make you come just by fucking you with my fingers," Yuma snorted.

"I-it's because of that stuff you gave me."

"You tell yourself that. But you clearly have a thing for humiliation, or else you would have stayed the hell away from those guys."

"You tell yourself that."

Haruki wasn't about to start a debate about the motivations behind his actions, not when he was busy trying to stop his hips from rocking against Yuma's fingers. It stung, like always, but his body had learned to ignore it and focus on the sensation of being filled. Yuma scooped Haruki up and sank his fangs just under his collar bone while working in a third finger. Haruki was openly panting now. His own biology had been turned against him.

Apparently that was enough prep work, since Yuma let go of Haruki and pulled his fingers out. He picked the camera up from the floor and held Haruki's leg to the side. _Click._ Haruki imagined what the shot must have looked like, with him lying there bloody and crying and obviously aroused. Shuu would probably just laugh and jerk off to it or something. The thought of what it would be like to go to school after this was so horrible Haruki almost wished Yuma would do something to distract him from it.

As the gods would have it, Yuma was opening his zipper. Haruki attempted to turn on his stomach (that way he could envision he was doing this in a little bit different setting, with someone else), but Yuma pushed his shoulder harshly back to the floor.

"Don't even think about it, you're gonna face me."

"How intimate," Haruki muttered. He noticed to his relief, that the other one was at least using lube. Yuma was obviously the kind of guy who needs the other party to enjoy themselves for the sake of his ego.

"There's no point if I don't get good shots of your face."

Yuma hoisted Haruki's legs over his shoulders. The white haired boy searched for some kind of leverage from the ground, but his fingers only met the rugged stone floor. If Haruki had to make a guess, he'd say they were in a cellar somewhere.

Yuma didn't hesitate to thrust the whole of his length in. Haruki groaned at the pain that shot through his lower body. Well, he hadn't expected him to be gentle. Besides, the drug in Haruki's system caused him to feel everything way stronger than usually. His hips were shaking now with undeniable want. Yuma didn't seem very collected either; his hands wrapped tightly around Haruki's hips as he buried himself as deep as possible. He exhaled strongly and let out a small, breathless laugh.

"Damn. Stop looking at me like that. You…"

Yuma didn't finish whatever he was about to say but started thrusting with an increasing tempo. Haruki cried out and his back curved provokingly. _Damn it._ It was hard to argue against vampires when they were able to reduce you into a sobbing and moaning mess like this. Bloodsuckers were creepy, self-centered, obsessive freaks, but _god_ did it feel good having sex with one.

"You like that? Hm?" Yuma forced Haruki to look at him again.

"A-ah…"

Suddenly he stopped moving. Haruki looked up to the guy looming over him and tried to even out his breath.

"Well?" Yuma gave a little nudge with his hips. "How is it? Aren't those rich brats good enough for you?" Nudge. "Or are you this slutty with everyone? Answer me!"

Oh great, his ego needed boosting. Haruki felt impatient, he just wanted to get his fill and go home and never think of vampires again. He looked into Yuma's eyes with a desperate expression and rolled his hips for a bit.

"More… please, I need it," he begged quietly. That seemed to do the job, since Yuma's patience snapped like a twig. Without any kind of a warning Yuma stood up and pulled Haruki on his (still a bit wobbly) feet. Haruki was then shoved back against the wall, legs wrapped around the other's waist. Soon his back was painfully grinding against the cement wall and Haruki just tried to get a proper hold of Yuma's shoulders the as his neck was not-so-gently bitten.

Haruki managed to pull at Yuma's hair enough to be able to catch the vampire's mouth into a heated kiss. His tongue tasted like blood, but Haruki was way past caring so he sucked on it while moaning embarrassingly loud.

Yuma kept thrusting into him with raw force for what felt like a small eternity until Haruki climaxed. His muffled cry might have been what brought the other boy right over the edge soon after him. Yuma pressed his forehead against Haruki's and they both gasped the same air for a moment.

Soon after Yuma seemed to sober up and he detached himself from Haruki swiftly. With nothing to support him Haruki slumped down against the wall.

_Click._

"Man, I forgot to document the main event… How'd that happen?" Yuma looked at Haruki almost accusingly. "Oh well, you're a pretty glorious sight like this too, and maybe it's good to leave something to Shuu's imagination, don't you think?"

Haruki just looked up from his feet and raised up two fingers for the camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the way you can see me padding the dialogue just so I wouldn't have to write smut (and avoiding using the word penis). I hope it wasn't horrible. This fic has come to an end but I did write a few short snippets about what it would be like if Haruki lived with the Sakamakis (this version has a bit different background and a bit more ambiguous gender identity but otherwise it's the same character), they can be found on my tumblr here: http://janiceandherideas.tumblr.com/tagged/diabetic-lovers-fanfiction.  
> If someone's interested in Haruki's fate, my headcanon is that he's eventually killed by Reji since that kinda seems like something he would do. Shuu is getting attached to a human again? Can't have that!  
> I was shocked by the amount of response this fic received from such a small fandom, I'm very grateful! If you could take the time to write a comment as you leave I'd appreciate that very much.
> 
> ~Janice


	4. an epilogue, i guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruki did nothing wrong (and neither did Yui btw).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here I am, halfway through my university degree, still writing a fic I did back in high school. It just kept haunting me bc it didn't feel complete, so here we are. I sincerely hope that everyone else has moved on from this terrible, terrible franchise by now.
> 
> But if not, have some filth.

Haruki flinched as the disinfectant salve that he was spreading on the wound over his collarbone stung worse than usual. He didn’t even leave the house nowadays without his Vampire Survival Kit that contained gauze, band-aids, cranberry juice, paper towels, stain remover, tampons (don’t ask), concealer, painkillers and the aforementioned disinfectant. At some point enduring abuse had turned into a tedious but necessary chore.

“Maybe I should get some mace,” Haruki muttered to himself. “The good shit they use against bears.”

He tied his tie so snugly that his wounds weren’t visible, made sure that his collar was white and stainless, picked up his school bag and stepped out of the janitor’s closet-

And bumped right into someone. Before a meek apology even got the chance to leave his lips he was slammed against the wall. Whoever he had bumped into had a solid grip on the collar of Haruki’s shirt.

As soon as the blurry image of Haruki’s vision came to focus he recognized the boy who was currently glaring daggers at him. It was one of the Sakamakis, The Emo One, as Haruki had dubbed him. His hair (similar shade of white as Haruki’s) was swiped over one of his nasty red eyes and his clothes had the tendency of being more or less layered and ripped, dress codes be damned. His name finally surfaced from the depths of Haruki’s memory.

Sakamaki Subaru.

“Oh no,” he managed to say with a small, high pitched voice even though all air had just been plummeted out of his lungs. “Not you too.”

“The hell do you think you’re doing? Lurking here so you can jump me like that... What’s your problem?” Subaru growled.

Haruki lifted his hands up as a gesture of surrender. “Look, it was an accident, I didn’t mean to-” A fist smashed into the wall right by his head. The old layer of white paint chipped off like a plaster off wet skin.

“Shut up! Why the hell were you in the utility closet in the first place?”

 _Because one of your shitty brothers decided he wanted a snack_ , Haruki felt like answering. He wouldn’t have dared of course, not even if he had known whether he was supposed to shut up or answer the question. Subaru’s gaze swept up and down Haruki’s frame briefly.

“Wait. I know you.”

The vampire reached to reopen the janitor closet door with his free hand and tossed Haruki in like a light sack of potatoes with the other one. The door slammed shut behind them and Haruki found his shoulders pinned against the towel rack.

“Uh, no, back off,” Haruki weakly tried to push back the first-year who was currently tugging at his tie. “C’mon man I just got myself cleaned up.”

His words fell to deaf ears.

“So it’s true,” Subaru muttered when the telling markings all over Haruki’s neck and shoulder were exposed. He closed in on his neck and Haruki quickly put his palm over the other’s mouth.

“Please don’t.”

Subaru grabbed his wrist and pinned it against the wall. That would leave a bruise.

“How dare you try to refuse me? Obviously you’ve had no problem letting every other vampire in here get a taste.”

Haruki closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Whatever._ He tugged down one of his sleeves.

“Then please at least leave my neck alone. Do you have any idea how hard it is to stop the bleeding when the god damn jugular is pierced?”

“Whatever.”

Subaru’s teeth sank into the tender flesh below Haruki’s wrist effortlessly. To his surprise, Subaru’s bite really had no malice to it. Just a quick, clean, fangs in and out-movement so that he could get to the blood beneath Haruki’s skin. The thing about vampires was that they _could_ make the bite fairly painless if they wanted to. Most of them just didn’t.

After getting maybe half a teacup-full of blood Subaru pulled his mouth off Haruki’s skin with a wet pop. He wiped off a tiny trail of blood that was dripping from the corner of his mouth and gave Haruki a little smirk.

“I still don’t really know what all the fuss is about, but your blood does have a nice aroma to it.” Subaru’s expression returned into the default frown quickly. “You really must have a death wish.”

“Excuse me?” Haruki shot the vampire a glare while placing a band-aid over the fresh, albeit neat wound.

“Well clearly you have some issues, getting your blood sucked all the time.”

Maybe it was the almost constant stress Haruki was nowadays put under, or the drop of blood pressure, or the lack of sleep, but Haruki ran out of patience right then and there. Before he knew it the palm of his hand met Subaru’s cheek with a sharp slap.

The baffled look the vampire gave Haruki might have been amusing under different circumstances. Haruki had most likely hurt himself more than the taller boy, but he was too wrapped up in his own anger to care about that either.

“‘Getting my blood sucked’ you say,” he hissed, hysteria seeping into his voice. “Did I make you suck my blood just now? Did I drag you in here and say: ‘Hey Subaru why don’t you suck on my blood like the leech you are?’ and force your fangs on me? No, no I didn’t.”

Haruki pushed on Subaru’s chest who was still so surprised he actually took a step back.

“You know what? Fuck you and fuck your family and fuck your hypocrisy because I’ve been doing nothing but minding my own business before suddenly getting targeted by every god damn bloodsucker in this institution without antagonizing anyone! I am sick of entitled little rich boys like yourself blaming me for not being able to keep it in your pants or mouths or... whatever.”

“Will you shut up already?” Subaru growled, finally recovered from his shock. “Go preach to my brothers if it bothers you so much.”

Haruki drew in a long breath.

“Pass. I really don’t have a death wish no matter what you say,” Haruki sighed and stared Subaru down. Well, up, considering the height difference. “Besides, it’s not just about your brothers. What kinds of mental gymnastics enable you to think yourself any better than them? Just standing by and letting it happen makes you a part of it so maybe you should get off your high horse and take a hard look at your values.”

After saying that he promptly slipped out of the closet and rushed towards his class (he would be late) before getting his ass kicked back into the womb.

 

* * *

It was finally his payday and Haruki most definitely deserved a treat. That idea in mind he had went on a shopping spree at the largest mall in town. By now he had gotten new sunglasses, boots and a cardigan. Currently he was pulling on a super cute pastel pink sweater in the fitting room while humming a tune that had been stuck in his head the whole day.

“Can you not? That song is really obnoxious,” a familiar voice said.

Haruki’s head bumped into something as he spun around. The sudden heart-attack probably cut five years right off his (already rather short) expected lifespan.

Across from him, uncomfortably close since the fitting stall wasn’t that big, stood Laito with a smug grin on his face.

“What the fuck, _what the fuck_ , are you doing here?” Haruki scrambled to cover his bare midriff while performing a mental scan of any people that might be nearby.

“Now, now, you should really work on that filthy language, Hime-chan. Even someone like you should live up to some standards,” Laito scolded and leaned one of his shoulders to the flimsy wall. There was no getting past him since he was standing in front of the door (at least there was a door and not just a curtain). From what Haruki could hear the other fitting rooms were empty, but there were a few customers and employees further back in the store.

“What are you doing here?” Haruki repeated his question, trying to sound firm.

“I came to see you since our last encounter was rather short-lived.”

“Were you stalking me or something?”

A cheery laugh escaped Laito’s lips. “Hime-chan really doesn’t understand anything! I know everything about you, it wasn’t hard at all to track you down.”

“Please go away. I’m having a day off,” Haruki muttered, not thrilled with the prospect of having a vampire-tracker on him. Laito took a step forward. Haruki tried to back down but his back met the cool surface of the mirror before he could take a whole step. There was something eerily familiar about the situation. Laito buried his nose into Haruki’s neck and inhaled deeply.

“Say, did it feel good when one of the Mukamis got a taste of you?” he said softly right into Haruki’s ear. The long-haired boy tensed up.

“Ho-how do you-”

“I’ve seen the pictures.”

Was Shuu selling them online or something? Haruki’s knees felt weak.

“Hime-chan looks so good on camera. I got really hard just from seeing them.”

“Oh.”

Haruki’s attempts at pushing the redhead away were useless since Laito wasn’t even budging. Haruki stole a look at his face. He was blushing. That was a bad sign.

“Mmh, yes, it’s cute when you struggle like that,” Laito sighed. “What was it that you called me again last time? ‘A sadistic little psycho’? You’re so pathetic but also brave. It’s almost interesting.”

“Laito, not here, someone will hear,” Haruki hissed. He had given up with hoping he would get away without being bitten. Still, he didn’t want to deal with mall security because of Laito and his overly active libido. “Seriously, we can go back to my place or-”

“You’ll just have to try and keep your voice down, unless you want everyone to see what a slut you really are,” Laito chirped. He definitely sounded excited by the prospect of getting caught. And no wonder since he was the one who could just teleport out if things got hairy. His hands crept under the sweater Haruki had been trying on and lifted it up. “I caught a glimpse of this tainted skin of yours already. So many scars and bruises… Everyone is really trying to leave their own brand on you, huh?”

“Uh, please leave me alone,” Haruki said, but still allowed Laito to take off the shirt. They were in public so the vampire couldn’t be planning to kill or torture him, at least. Or so he hoped. Playing along seemed like the safest option as of now.

Laito ran his hands over Haruki’s chest and inspected every scar he had with an expression of mocking concern on his face. He took special interest on the particularly sloppy bite mark between his neck and shoulder.

“That tall guy did this, right? How messy, but that’s what you would expect from a lower class vampire like him…”

Lower class? Yuuma had taken Haruki into the basement of a very wealthy looking mansion a couple weeks ago, so whatever Laito was talking about was lost on him. There were still many things to this world of vampires that Haruki didn’t understand. Not that he particularly wanted to.

“But you didn’t seem to mind,” Laito continued and gave Haruki’s neck a light lick. “You were panting and crying… It was very erotic.”

“Ngh,” Haruki flinched away from Laito’s mouth but he was having none of it.

“I want to see that expression again. Maybe you should see it too.”

Laito flipped Haruki around. He was faced with his own reflection, pale but still a little bit blushing, and Laito looking at him over his shoulder. Then he was treated to the sight of Laito’s fangs slowly piercing his skin.

In all honesty Haruki could now understand why his expression excited vampires so much when they fed on him. His eyes were glossed over, mouth hanging partially open and cheeks flushed. Pathetic.

Laito took his time savoring the taste of Haruki’s blood and skin, kissing and twirling his tongue over the wound. His hands were busy too, one of them rubbing at Haruki’s nipple and the other dragging over his chest. Laito’s nails left bright red scrapes on his milky white skin. The white-haired boy leaned his elbows to the wall both sides of the mirror and only realized how heavy his breathing had become when he heard footsteps approaching.

“Having trouble keeping quiet already?” Laito sneered. He reached to unbuckle Haruki’s belt.

“Aah, no no no please no,” Haruki said with a hushed voice and tried to stop Laito from undressing him even further with little to no effect. Someone entered a fitting room a couple of stalls away from the two of them. Maybe a few minutes ago an interruption would have felt like an embarrassing blessing to Haruki, but now that Laito was rubbing his half-erect dick through his boxers this really wasn’t a position he wanted to be caught in. He would just have to pull through it somehow.

Laito gave Haruki a coy smile through the mirror and dug something from his back pocket.

“A condom?” Haruki whispered, not able to contain the sass. “How very responsible of you, Laito.”

“It’s even lubed,” Laito answered, winking. He was probably just scared of an infection. Haruki was not gonna question it.

He cast his eyes down and listened to the rustling of the condom package -hopefully not too audible to the other person in the fitting rooms- and tried to hold back tears. That was the reaction his body nowadays had to vampires: crying and getting hard.

Laito unzipped his pants, tugged them down just enough to free his dick, rolled the condom in place and grabbed a fistful Haruki’s hair with one hand, forcing him to look into the mirror before pushing in. Haruki had to bite his wrist to keep the groan in. Laito sighed contently after getting his whole length in and squeezed Haruki’s hips with his fingers.

“Hime-chan feels so good,” he sighed.

“Sh-shut up,” Haruki hissed. His knees trembled and he found himself spreading his legs further and arching his back to get a better position. _I’m the worst_ , he thought. Laito licked his neck leisurely, those glimmering green eyes still fixed into his, and rolled his hips. Tears started to finally drip down Haruki’s cheeks and his chest heaved softly up and down. Laito swept a single tear gently with his finger.

“There it is, that brilliant expression of pleasure and hopelessness. So cute. I wonder why I didn’t do this the last time around.”

“You were having a gay panic.”

“I’m still pretty sure Hime-chan doesn’t really qualify as a boy.”

Haruki had to wonder why was he offering his ass to this fedora-wearing oxygen thief in a public changing room again.

Either way, he really needed Laito to shut up or they really would get arrested.

Filled with newfound determination to get off and get out, Haruki grabbed the back of Laito’s head and showed his mouth against his neck. With a quick sound of delight the vampire bit down to it and started to thrust his hips.

Haruki bit his tongue to keep the moans in. Laito’s thrusts were leisurely and teasing, like he had all the time in the world and he was going to savor every bite of this meal of his. Haruki tried to form a coherent thought for long enough to properly evaluate whether the sound of skin slapping on skin, Laito’s grunts and his stifled gasps might be audible to the other person in the fitting stalls. Were they still there? Or had they left? He hadn't heard them leave but it’s not like his full undivided attention had been on the environment for the past few minutes.

Laito stopped his movements, his pulsing cock buried deep inside Haruki. His head was yanked back from his hair again. “You look troubled, Hime-chan. You need to loosen up a little bit and enjoy the ride,” Laito purred into his ear. “But do keep your eyes on the mirror. I’m doing you a service here, giving you a chance to see deep into your very soul. You should make use of it.”

For once Haruki was too worked up to form a coherent sassy comeback. He just stared into the vampire’s mischievously glowing eyes through the mirror.

“Not so snarky now, huh? It suits you, keep it up.”

With that the redhead started to thrust with an increasing tempo. One of his hands kept pulling at Haruki’s hair while the other caressed his spine and settled on a firm grip on his pelvis. Haruki’s panting was forming white fog on the surface of the mirror. His gaze switched from his own red cheeks and desperate, teary eyes to Laito’s euphoric, malicious and blood-stained face and back. Pleasure was building and building until he whimpered and reached down to stroke his cock. It soon started to drip.

“L-Laito I’m, I’m gonna…”

“What was that?” the white of Laito’s teeth flashed in the mirror. Was it a grin of a warning?

“I’m- ah! I’m gonna come!”

Laito clasped his hand over Haruki’s mouth just as he climaxed; a gesture Haruki had to be grateful for in spite of the humiliation of it all. He would have definitely cried out loudly enough to have people from other floors showing concern about someone being stabbed at the mall.

“Ahh Hime-chan, so lewd, I love watching you give in like this.” Laito pulled out, spun Haruki around and gave him a deep, rough kiss. “Now be good and finish me off,” he said pushing down on Haruki’s shoulders.

The boy quietly got on his knees and pulled the condom off Laito’s dick. His hair was being pulled at again as he took it into his mouth, all the way to the base. _If I have a bald spot after this I’ll finally buy that stake_ , he thought to himself. Laito hissed and whispered something incoherent, letting his head fall back. Haruki pulled back and flicked the tip with his tongue, giving it an intense suck that got a loud-ish gasp out of the receiver and took the whole shaft in again. Giving head always gave him an almost intoxicating feeling of being in control. That was a rare treat.

And so he kept lapping away at Laito’s cock like it was a treat to be savoured, and then gobbled up. After a little while Laito’s breathing grew ragged and he started to push into the other boy’s mouth at his own, gradually more and more rapid pace, keeping his head in place with a death grip on the white strands of hair.

“Keep your mouth open,” Laito commanded with an uncharacteristically low voice. He suddenly fumbled a phone out of his jeans pocket and flipped it open. With his mouth full of dick all Haruki could do was give out a huff in protest. Laito winked at him, pulled out and snapped a photo just as he came on Haruki’s face. Most of it landed into his mouth, at least. _Silver linings._

Laito stroked Haruki’s cheek with his thumb and he swallowed and grimaced.

“Just a little memento. Hime-chan really is quite a good lay, I almost want to take you home and chain you into my bed so I can keep you as my toy.”

Haruki slapped his hand away and stood up with his eyes cast down. “You got what you wanted Laito, why are you still here?”

“Oh I wouldn’t just run off after ravaging a lady, how irresponsible would that be?” Laito dug around his pocket and tossed a pile of crumbled up yens at Haruki. They fell to the floor before he could react, and Laito caught Haruki’s wrist before he could slap him.

“For that sweater you were trying on, it’s stained so you’ll have to buy it. And it was cute on you.”

“I don’t need-” Haruki was silenced with a prompt kiss on the lips.

“Later.”

Gone. Only a slightly bloody aftertaste in Haruki’s mouth was left. He tried to run his fingers through the sweaty tangled mess of hair at the base of his neck, unsuccessfully. He dreaded the thought of turning around and facing both his own appearance and the cum-stained mirror, so he sighed and crouched down to pick up the crumpled up bills instead.

“Maybe I should start charging, up front.”

 

* * *

Haruki squeezed some shower gel onto his palm. It wasn’t ideal but it was the slipperiest substance he had managed to find in the house, so it would have to do. He slowly rubbed it against his pristine, sensitive skin, lubing it up as well as he could.

Eager to get this tedious task over with he reached for a razor blade and, with careful but swift movements, proceeded to remove his arm hair. Shaving was such a pain but he just loved the feeling and look of smooth skin so the boy had persistently shaved off everything below his head since the age of fourteen or so. And then there were the (thankfully nearly nonexistent) stubble and the eyebrows that needed plucking. _Why has humanity evolved to create clothing when we have all this god damn hair?_

He was sitting on the fluffy bathroom carpet and the bath was running next to him. The steady splish-splash of the water and the steam that was gradually filling the room and fogging up the mirrors were surely but steadily relaxing Haruki’s shoulder muscles. Those would take a while to get loose after the constant state of tenseness they had been in for the past few months or so. His body ached all over. The rest of the shaving could take place in the bath, he decided. Haruki got up, turned off the faucet and turned around to strip from his boxers.

 _Splash._ Haruki glanced over his shoulder and nearly jumped out of his own skin.

“Mother of a-”

“Don’t yell, I have a headache.”

Shuu was there, in his bath. Fully clothed.

“This is not happening.”

“Denial is one of the silliest defense mechanisms you humans engage in.”

“On a scale of one to taking a bath with one’s clothes on in someone else’s house, how silly are we humans exactly?”

“If it bothers you so much why don’t you come undress me?” Shuu opened his eyes and gave Haruki a playful-ish sideways glance. “I never wondered whether the curtains match the drapes, but I guess you do dye your hair after all.”

Haruki grabbed a nearby towel to cover himself. His face felt hot. “I’m not an albino, asshole. If I was I’d have creepy nonexistent eyebrows and eyelashes. And it is possible to have body hair darker than your… head hair.”

Shuu had returned back into his perpetual state of disinterest halfway through Haruki’s response. The boy stepped closer. “I don’t suppose there’s any hope that mp3-player falls into the bath and electrocutes you to death?”

“Vampires have no heartbeat to stop so no. But if you’re gonna get in here with me you might want to be careful.”

Haruki rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation. “You know what? Sure. I’m not letting you ruin my bath time in addition to ruining my everything else. Move over.”

Thankfully the bath was large enough to accommodate the lounging blonde and Haruki at the opposite end, hugging his knees against his torso.

“Why are you here, Shuu?”

“I came to have a bath.”

“Right, you’re just the type to take a long hike from your fancy mansion at the countryside to have a bath at your side hoe’s place.”

A silence stretched over a few minutes. Haruki squeezed some bath foam into the water and started to scrub his arms and chest. The fresher wounds stung upon contact with the hot water. The crease between Shuu’s brows deepened just a tiny bit and with a sigh he pulled the earbuds out and then removed the whole music player-system attached to his neck. It fell onto the carpet with a soft thud, soon followed by his mostly soaked cardigan.

“Undress me.”

“Screw you.” Haruki nevertheless moved in to pull the drenched shirt over the older guy’s head. Shuu was kind enough to raise his arms to help with the process. Haruki found himself avoiding eye contact but he was still aware that he was being studied closely.

“You look terrible. Like a cake that has been poked at by a greedy kid who likes frosting,” the vampire said, giving the smug smile that only showed in his eyes again. Haruki tried to hit him but the heat had drained all strength out of his body. Shuu easily caught his wrist and pulled the younger boy into a sloppy kiss. His tongue lazily but confidently snaked into Haruki’s mouth and then he moved to nibble at his jawline.

“God damn it,” Haruki sighed. “It’s all your fault.” Shuu chuckled.

“You got involved with me yourself because you weren’t man enough to deal with you bullies yourself. Hate me if you want to, it means nothing to me.”

“I had an intimate encounter with your ex-boyfriend just the other day.” Shuu’s fangs ghosted just over Haruki’s neck, but stopped. “Kinda messed me up if I’m being honest, missed a lot of school and work because of it. And I still can’t have sugar with my tea.”

“That makes no sense whatsoever.” The older guy leaned back to look at Haruki’s face.

“Don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about. I know you’ve seen the pictures.”

“Yeah, I have one as my screensaver. You should consider making a career out of that.”

Haruki tried to ignore the lump that was forming in his throat. Shuu leaned his head back again and closed his eyes.

“I don’t know who he is.”

“Seriously? So it was all for, for-”

“Nothing? Of course it was. That guy was really dumb if he thought he would get a rise out of me by messing around with some mortal,” Shuu’s eyes met Haruki’s. “And so were you.”

“I told him you wouldn’t care.”

Shuu leaned forward and caught a tear rolling down Haruki’s cheek with the tip of his tongue. Haruki had always been a frustration-crier, it did him no favours when dealing with bullies. Or sadistic vampires.

One of Shuu’s arms wrapped around Haruki’s waist to pull him closer and his other hand was almost gently gripping the messy bun of hair resting at the back of his head. The next kiss tasted like blood since Shuu bit into Haruki’s lower lip. Haruki ran his hands over the other’s naked chest and wrapped his arms around his broad shoulders. How could someone so incredibly lazy still be so lean and sort of muscular? Haruki had to admit to himself that he had always found Shuu attractive, just something about his nonchalant, mature and quietly confident aura was undeniably appealing. Even despite of the disregard for others and the very obvious severe depressive symptoms.

Shuu finally moved to bite a spot above his collarbone (the same spot Yuuma had bitten, Haruki noted absently). He grunted in a pleased manner as he gulped away while Haruki sighed at the peculiar yet all too familiar combination of stinging pain and sensual tongue on skin-action. He shifted a little bit, growing gradually uncomfortable in his kneeling position. Shuu raised an eyebrow and soon Haruki found himself being spun around so that his back was now resting against Shuu’s chest.

“You like to run your mouth but when it comes down to it, you’re awfully quick to submit,” Shuu said right into his ear with a low tone. His hands travelled across Haruki’s chest and stomach and he nibbled at his earlobe. Suddenly Haruki’s skin was in goosebumps and he started to squirm slightly.

“It’s called survival,” he muttered. “There’s really no point fighting you folks.”

Shuu was now licking Haruki’s neck and playing with his nipple lazily while the other hand was stroking his inner thigh still not quite touching the most sensitive area. He chuckled.

“I guess you’re not quite as dumb as you seem after all. All you humans can do is give in.”

“And all you vampires can do is take.”

Shuu sank his fangs into Haruki’s neck again, this time more roughly. He also started to stroke his half-erect dick as if to prove a point.

Haruki gripped the sides of the tub and cried out softly. Shuu was practically inhaling his blood with an uncharacteristic hunger while his hand was jerking Haruki off with firm, confident movements. Haruki’s hips started to rock to meet his hand and he could feel Shuu’s growing excitement against his backside even through the other guy’s jeans. He reached back and entwined his fingers into the other’s hair.

“Feeling perky?” Haruki asked with a hoarse voice and managed twist back enough to nibble at the vampire’s jawline. Shuu scoffed, grabbed Haruki’s leg and hoisted it over the edge of the tub. He kept stroking his cock while reaching down with his other hand to slip a finger inside Haruki.

“You could always get that razor if you’d like to finish shaving,” Shuu grunted.

“Whatever you’re thinking about the answer is no.”

“Distract me then.”

“Me, me, me, didn’t you mother teach you the joy of giving?”

“Don’t bring up my dead mother while I’m jerking you off,” Shuu grunted. Haruki grimaced. Awkward.

“Uh… Is this the part where I say I’m sor- ah!”

Shuu had slipped another finger in. That was about as much as Haruki would be able to take without lube. The older guy was jerking him off more intensely now while returning to sucking the wound on his neck. Haruki’s hips started to buckle up and down and his panting echoed from the walls. Shuu slowly stroked the inside walls of his ass until his fingers rubbed against the prostate. Haruki cried out and arched his back and Shuu hummed, rubbing at the sweet spot again and smearing precum over the tip of his dick, switching to an agonizingly slow pace again. _How is he so good at this?_ Haruki thought to himself. There was no way Shuu had no experience with guys prior to him.

Unsure of what to do with his hands, Haruki gripped the sides of the tub to steady himself. Shuu had already brought him close to the edge but had abruptly slowed his pace down and switched to lazier strokes that hardly grazed the sensitive tip. Apparently the vampire’s appetite had been sated as well since instead of gobbling up Haruki’s blood he was resting his lips so lightly against the nape of his neck that Haruki could barely feel it. What he did feel was Shuu’s chest expanding as he inhaled deeply.

“Sh-Shuu?” Haruki inquired quietly, but the moment was gone just like that.

“You do it,” Shuu muttered, grabbed Haruki’s hand and moved it onto his own dick. “I didn’t come here for a workout.”

“But you came here to watch me jerk off?”

“Yeah.”

Haruki sighed and started to stroke his dick. It was somewhat embarrassing since he could feel the gaze of the vampire even though he couldn’t see his face, but then again this was definitely not the most humiliating thing he had been subjected to lately. Hell, it hardly made the top ten. So Haruki swallowed his pride and soon his breathing was getting heavier again thanks to his intense stimulation.

Shuu firmly wrapped his hand around Haruki’s throat. It wasn’t even causing asphyxiation, but rather made Haruki acutely aware of the presence of the other and the power dynamics of the situation. For some deplorable reason it was turning him on even more, and soon he could feel himself getting closer to the edge. Shuu started to finger his ass again and the stimulation combined with Haruki’s own hand stroking his dick made him come harder than he had done in a while. Shuu chuckled again.

Haruki’s entire body went limp for a moment but was brought back to reality with the feeling of Shuu’s erection still pressing against his backside even through his jeans.

“Do you want me to do yours too?” he asked with a hoarse voice and started to turn around to unzip Shuu’s pants. He was stopped however by Shuu’s arms that wrapped around Haruki’s torso, locking his hands against his sides and pressing his back against the other guy’s chest.

Haruki swallowed the questions on his lips and stayed put enveloped into the vampire’s arms instead. Roughly half of the water had been lost in the action so most of his midriff was exposed to the cool air, but that probably wasn’t the only reason there were goosebumps rising on his skin. And he wasn’t feeling cold, anyway.

“The merciful thing to do right now would be…” Shuu mumbled quietly after the moment had stretched on for a little while, seemingly to no one in particular. Before Haruki had the time to voice his enquiries they both started to slip, as a single unit, downwards until he found his head under the water. Not having prepared for this in any way Haruki inhaled through his nose and felt a sharp pang of pain in his brain. He tried to struggle against the force that was keeping him in place and under the water but the relentless embrace wasn’t releasing him, or even budging. As a last ditch effort he tried to shout, which lead to nothing but running out of any oxygen he had still been clinging onto.

Just as his field of vision started to be invaded by black dots the merciless grip around his torso was gone, as was the presence of another body against his. Haruki was suddenly able to inhale again, which he did, followed by a violent coughing fit. He glanced at his feet in the now rapidly emptying tub. The string attached to the plug had gotten entangled with his toes. He threw in several ragged, desperate breaths to make up for ones he had just been robbed of and somehow found the strength to haul his trembling body out of the bathtub. Scarlet droplets splattered onto the already soaked pastel blue carpet.

This time Haruki’s throat was blocked by a lump more of the mental sort. He gently folded his knees against his chest and gave the tears a permission to flow.

 

* * *

 

People in horror movies always do that stupid thing where they’re escaping a knife-wielding maniac and instead of running where other people are, they decide to run into the basement or into the woods and the audience goes “well, serves that dumb bitch right” when they get stabbed to death. It’s like natural selection in practice; the stupid individuals don’t make it long enough to procreate.

This was the tangent that Haruki’s mind decided to follow as he stumbled down the empty hallways, headed towards the abandoned wing of the school. Nothing particularly good had even followed from going there, he was smarter than this, and yet that’s where he had ended up in his sudden compulsion to get away, right now.

His steps came to a halt and he leaned to a door frame, chest heaving, trying to calculate a direction of retreat that would lead to the safety of a crowd but would not cross the presumed path of the person he was retreating from.

“You’re like a deer in headlights,” Ayato’s voice said right by Haruki’s ear and he just so managed not to shriek. Right, this is why he never bothered with running, his mind supplied, they teleport. It only served to entertain them even more.

And Ayato looked nothing if not entertained. He leaned into the wall next to Haruki’s head and lifter his chin up with a finger like they were in a cliché shojo manga.

“If you wanna keep running though be my guest, been awhile since I last had a good chase.”

Haruki realized he was actually shaking. It was all just too much, he couldn’t do it anymore. He was always so tired, his wounds weren’t healing and every movement ached at best and hurt piercingly at worst. He couldn’t sleep because there was no comfortable position he could lie in and when he did he woke up screaming, trying to fight off the invading touches that were always there, no matter what he did or said.

“Aww he’s crying,” Kanato’s soft voice came from his side. “Poor thing.”

Haruki slid down on the floor and Ayato let him, crouching in front of him with Kanato.

“What a loser, we haven’t even started yet,” Ayato sneered.

“Please, I can’t,” Haruki choked out between sobs. “I can’t, I can’t, I can’t.”

Kanato petted his head softly. “There there, we’ll make you feel good soon. Don’t worry.”

They started to close in on him.

“People will notice if I’m gone from the homeroom meeting,” Haruki tried as a last ditch effort.

“And do what?” sais a different voice altogether. “Arrange search party and immediately come looking for you? Humans always have an inflated sense of self-importance, it’s infuriating.”

Kanato and Ayato twisted around to look at Reji Sakamaki, who was leaning to the opposite wall of the corridor, arms folded.

“Right on schedule, here to ruin the fun,” Ayato grumbled.

It should have been relief flooding Haruki’s veins but there was something else there instead, twisting deep in the pit of his stomach. He looked silently into Reji’s eyes and came to the same conclusion that he had come to a few times earlier, observing the man from afar; he didn’t want like the rest of them did. Didn’t want Haruki’s blood, or his body. The hunger in his eyes was something different entirely, something that responded in glee when it saw that Haruki was starting to catch on.

“Well since you’re here you might as well be helpful for once and hold him down. And keep him quiet,” he said and pushed himself off the wall.

“Wait… really? At school?” Ayato’s voice sounded like it’s coming from somewhere far away, but Haruki realized it was more hesitant than it had ever sounded before.

Reji took a step forward, there was something sharp and shiny in his hand. Only one of them had a white glove on.

Someone shifted Haruki, who had gone completely limb. He was too tired, he couldn’t fight it. And he would never need to, again. It was selfish but he couldn’t help but feel relief at the thought.

_I’m sorry mom._

He never made it to the homeroom meeting and there was no search party until weeks later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to state that I don’t share Haruki’s anti-albino sentiments. May he rest in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand there it is! Let’s call this a one shot even though I’d like to write a bit more about Haruki with the other bro’s and maybe Mukami’s (read: Yuuma). We’ll see. Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Janice


End file.
